Liana
''Liana ''is an upcoming character who makes her début in Hymns of Helios. She is a stubborn rogue who has often had to rely on strangers in her life to make ends meet. She was once the leader of the notorious biker gang named Exalt, but resigned when she wanted to settle down more and have a more corporate lifestyle. She then started working hard, and found herself working in one of the biggest companies known in the world, however, she started to grow tired of this lifestyle, and she decided to take extended time off from her job to go into the world and find something to explore. Background Liana and her family are from the universe of Oxomaca, in a small village-like realm in the corner of the universe called Faele. It is known for being disconnected in many ways from the other realms, as the medical practices and technology are severely outdated. However, even with this setback, it doesn't make people less attracted to living there. Liana hasn't exactly had the upbringing you would expect. Her mother was never around when she was younger, due to overworking to make ends meet after her father left the country to go exploring. Liana's mother wanted to work hard, to keep the dreams of her family alive and running, but this led Liana to become less and less attached to her mother, since they were never together. Liana's father came back home around the age of ten, and he shared with her all of his stories of exploring the Amazonian rain forests and other curiosities to the world, which fascinated her. She enjoyed listening to all of his stories, and the two bonded tighter than Liana ever could with her mother. After her father left on another expedition, Liana decided that it was time that she went on an adventure of her own, and behind her mother's back, she set off to explore the world on her own two feet. Personality Liana has a very cheery and brash personality, she can be a very nice person to be around or she can be a living nightmare. When she left home, she quickly fell in with a rough crowd, but she enjoyed it. She learned gradually how to ride a motorbike, and quickly become the leader of the critically acclaimed Exalt biker gang, showing that she is charismatic and easily likeable, as well as a quick learner and a great leader figure. Abilities Liana has a lot of practical skills which she got taught from watching her father in action. She is able to do things such as tie tight knots and climb up vertical poles. She can also ride a motorbike with ease, or any other vehicle for that matter. She is able to quickly learn things, so her pool of abilities is ever growing. Appearances Hymns of Helios Liana débuts in the video game Hymns of Helios. She is represented as the outsider of the eight warriors, as she is the least recognised and the least talented of the group. She is seen as a weak contender from the rest of the group, which has immediately outcast her from them. Diamond Days Liana appears in Diamond Days as a university student who has signed up to a mysterious course titled "Diamond Days". Fun House Liana appears in Fun House but her role is uncertain. Fantendo - Factions Relationships She currently has no existing relationships with pre-existing characters. Reception To be added. Gallery To be added. Trivia * is the one of the main characters in Oxomaca. * was drawn by . * is the first entirely new character after the reformation of Illusion Works. ---- ---- Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heterosexual Category:Heroes Category:Alive Category:Hymns of Helios Category:Oxomaca